1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental tools and more particularly pertains to a new tooth crown preparation system for preparing a tooth stump for a crown.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dental tools include U. S. Pat. No. 3,979,829; U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,291; U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,128; U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,259; U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,339; and Foreign Patents WO 96/23450 & WO 89/09574.
In these respects, the tooth crown preparation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preparing a tooth stump for a crown.